dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs. Daredevil
Batman vs Daredevil is Universe's ninth episode from his adopted series. Description DC Comics vs Marvel! Protectors, tragic, perfect words to describe these heroes of the night, but who is superior to the other? Who are you rooting for? Batman Daredevil Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Matthew Murdock was walking through the hollow cemetery of Gotham's Cathedral. SHIELD assigned him to scout the premise for any mutated creatures to appear. This was common for Daredevil though, since he has high experience in battle with mutants like Man-Bat, the monster who spread havoc upon the region. The Man Without Fear glared upon the graveyard noticing a crucial detail: "This city is lifeless, no protectors, no politicians, nothing but dust and rain." More and more he strolled until a bat-shaped cowl spawned about, stopping Matt in place. "You don't belong here agent, leave my city" the figure declared. Murdock quickly paused to peek near his face, realizing the man was lunging towards him. Fight Here we gooooo! Bruce roped onto his torso, rolling off his adversary to dismount himself into the midnight sky. Suddenly to Daredevil's sight he vanished, so Matt took it as a sign of retreating. But all fights are never simplistic, so Murdock leaped backwards as instinct, kicking the incoming man. Batman slid over in the soil and rebounded the counter by hurling an Ultrasonic pellet as a dependent clause of Matthew's mind. Lucky for the vigilante, this was his opponent's weak spot. However Daredevil knew that he was seemingly stabilized to Bruce's sights, so he sucker-punched left landing a disgusting strike to Batman's gut. The Dark Knight wheezed silently out of disorientation, loosing sight on the man in red. The Man Without Fear twisted around the main tower of the cemetery, awarding himself the high ground. '''Bruce felt the assault miles away, deploying shockers onto the Cathedral's base, causing the perimeter to blaze in electricity. Luckily Matthew avoided harm by diving down, flurrying Batman with the Billy Clubs. Bruce lodged one of the baton's to sock Daredevil in the jaw. Back he wallowed for Bruce Wayne to barrage him with finger lasers. The guardian of Hell's Kitchen bled out with nauseating holes in his flesh. This wasn't the end of the highway for him however, Daredevil raised his fists for up close '''kombat as his father once did. Bruce agreed mentally with his rash decision for he unarmed himself for a classic fistfest. Matt swiped up-left at the side of Batman's neck only to be demoted by Bruce's hardened outfit. On the other side of the coin, Bruce knew every part what to strike on Murdock's body. In a split second Daredevil could no longer move his arms. "What? What did you do!" he demanded. "Simple Matthew, I hit every single pressure point in your body," he revealed. Daredevil wasn't shocked (he is never scared, duh) but confused at how the vigilante performed this at immeasurable speeds. Bruce ignored any more of Daredevil's actions and deployed a Freeze Grenade, chilling Matthew in his tracks. To finish the fight, Bruce kicked the ice sculpture into small, blue pieces in the wet grass. The chunks were unnoticeable by the human eye luckily, clearing Batman of any bad regards. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Batman! Regret struck the Dark Knight like a bus, he just killed a helpless man. But this wasn't something he should truly worry about, for a thing Murdock would never know is that SHIELD is secretly being responsible for creating so many mutants. "Rest in peace," he concluded. Trivia * He doesn't have Netflix, so Universe can't see any of Daredevil's show. * Also he doesn't care about any of the Live-Action Marvel shows. * He referenced LEGO Batman 2, Batman: Arkham Knight, and Batman: The Animated Series. * Universe is considering buying Daredevil's comics since he feels he's been too harsh on the guy. Category:Demon CD Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Fistfight Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX